


After party madness

by death before decaf (StonerAlienBoy)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Their Love Is So, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonerAlienBoy/pseuds/death%20before%20decaf
Summary: After a celebration in Portland after Takeover, Pete and Matt get a little handsy. There's implied pregnancy kink.
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Pete Dunne
Kudos: 8





	After party madness

Everything was making the air hard to breath as the blood rushed through both of their heads. Matt kissed Pete hard. There was a primitive feel to the air around them. Matt had been eyeing Pete all night and now they were finally alone in their room of the hotel. 

Matt yanked at the suit jacket Pete still had on, growling. He ripped it off, throwing it down and then going for Pete's shirt. Pete was gripping Matt's under shirt, moaning softly. He snapped out of the daze when he heard Matt talking. 

"Fuck baby. you look so fucking good in this suit. Too bad I'm going to rip it off of your body." Matt growled. 

Pete whimpered. He started to tug on the shirt he was holding on, making it rise up Matt's back. He needed to undress Matt first.

"I can't wait for tonight. I want you to make you a fucked out whore with my cum buried so deep in you. I'll fuck you until you're red in the face, crying and begging for me to stop." Matt hissed, attacking the tiny part of Pete's exposed chest. 

Matt started to bite and suck, wanting to leave as many marks as he could. He wanted Pete to wake up, darkened with marks and knowing he was belonged to only one person. 

Pete gently shoved him off, feverishly kissing Matt and needing that closeness. He had to admit something. He felt soft that night and adored the way Matt had been treating him all night. 

Yes he felt soft but he loved being manhandled by Matt. Pete whimpered as Matt attacked his mouth instead. Nipping at the bottom lip, sucking a little too hard on the tongue. Everything drove them crazier. 

Matt finally finished undoing Matt's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He stopped and put his mouth to use on Pete's chest. He went straight to sucking on his chest, one hand forcing Pete back onto the tabletop, his other hand yanking off Pete's belt. 

Pete did the same to Matt's. They kept kissing, tongues wrapped around each other and incredibly sloppy. 

They eventually were forced to break away, panting heavily for breath. Pete's cheeks were a bright cherry red while Matt's normally bright eyes turned darker. 

"I love you bro." Matt broke the silence that surrounded them. 

"I love you." Pete replied, pulling him closer. 

Matt finally shoved Pete's pants. He groaned at the sight of Pete wearing a pair of tight pink panties. Matt shoved those down as well.

Pete gasped at how cold it suddenly got. he felt himself be picked up and pushed onto the table. he groaned, knowing what was next. 

Matt tore himself away long enough to pull out a bottle of warming lubricant. He popped the top, coated his fingers and started to stretch out Pete. 

Pete moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and letting Matt prep him. He let his mouth hang open, letting out moans. Matt had to stretch out Pete otherwise his cock would tear Pete's hole. 

Matt stretched him open, groaning. "Ready?" He shoved his own pants and boxers past his thighs. 

Austin nodded, still keeping his eyes shut closed. He felt Matt's tip slowly inch into him. He moaned loudly at the intrusion. 

"Fuck fuck fuck Matt please. hurry up." Pete pleaded, gripping Matt's shoulders like a life line. 

Matt kept going slow until he was fully sheathed into him and moaned. "God fuck. I can't wait to fuck you so hard until your insides are painted with my cum. I'll fuck you until you're bred."

Pete whimpered, feeling Matt deep in him. Matt was fucking huge and he reached the point where if one of them pressed down on Pete's lower tummy, they'd feel his tip. 

Matt kissed his neck, slowly rutting into the younger man. they moaned in sync. 

Pete laid back on the table, gripping the edge instead of Matt's shoulders. Matt planted his hands on the table, slamming into Pete. 

They kept moaning, Pete wrapping his legs around Matt's waist forcing him to go deeper. Pete cried out, feeling stretched out. 

Matt went harder, getting close. He growled and rubbed Pete's clit, making the boy cry out in protest. Matt bit down on Pete's neck, hissing. "I'm gonna cum." 

"No! Not in me! Please!" Pete begged, lifting his head up enough so Matt saw how pathetically fucked out he was. 

"You can't cum in me! I cant have a kid now! Please don't cum in me!" He pleaded, trying to push Matt away. 

Matt pinned his hands up above Pete's head. He kept fucking into the other. "That's where I'm prepared. I'm going to unload all of this cum into you along with my fat fucking knot. You'll get a beautiful little cum bump and I'll plug you up so you have something buried deep in your pussy with my cum sloshing in you."

Pete whimpered loudly, shutting up and enjoyed the idea of being fucked full. He laid back, letting his mate use him. Matt's brutal thrusts rocked him to his core, feeling Pete's cervix wall break down. 

Within minutes later, Pete cried out again, squirting hard, splashing Matt's cock' base. Matt moaned, scooping some up and licked his fingers, moaning at the taste of Pete's slick. He leaned down kissing Pete. Matt wanted the omega to taste himself. 

Pete gasped loudly, feeling Matt's cock tip break in Pete's cervix as Matt knotted Pete, his knot swelling bigger than what Pete was used to. Then the flood of cum came; it was fucked deep into Pete, stuffing him to the brim. 

Matt finished and pulled out. He took a few steps back and got his phone. He admired the gape Pete had from his cock and knot. Drops of milky white cum leaked out so he used two fingers to push it back in. 

He retracted his fingers and took a photo of Pete laying on the table. He leaned down and took a picture of Pete's gaping pussy and cum covered thighs. 

"There we go." he purred. 

He got his jacket, looking through it for the plug. He found it and sucked on it. Matt coated it with thick coat of spit before pushing it into Pete, making him cry. 

He pulled Pete off the table, bending him over it instead. Matt spanked Pete's ass hard as he pulled his two legs apart, peeking at the brightly colored plug before letting them go. 

"Now there you go. Plugged up with my cum in you. Let's start round two on the bed." He ordered. 

Pete whimpered again. "Wait let me rest please. I feel like I'm going to fall." 

Matt picked up their clothes and got dressed. he helped Pete get dressed and walked him out with a arm wrapped tightly around his side to prevent him from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I don't post my writing so enjoy 🍑💦🥒


End file.
